House Of Hades
by Mnm102
Summary: So this is how I would write the House of Hades... hope you guys like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

**Chapter one**

" I'll never let you go!" Percy cried as he let his grip loosen, and their friends pale, terrified faces vanished as they began tumbling into eternal darkness. Or at least that's how it seemed for Annabeth. Scratches covered her face, arms, and legs. The falling was making it hard to keep a grip on anything; even her boyfriend's solid, reassuring hand was slipping. _Maybe this is what the Fields of Punishment feels like._ Annabeth wondered in a fragment of her dazed mind. Falling, falling, falling. Trying to escape, trying to struggle. But it only seemed like the Pit laughed back at her. Only two things were clear: She was falling. And no matter how hard she struggled, she would keep falling. Was there even a point? Why not let Gaea win? Why. Not. But Annabeth knew she couldn't be that selfish. She held on tight to Percy's hand, and let herself be dragged into the depths of Tartarus.

**Leo's P.O.V**

Stupid. That's what Leo was. A stupid, selfish jerk who couldn't even keep his friends safe. If they died, It would be his fault. What would his friends think of him? He would be a murderer. He would have to live the rest of his life in the guilt that led to his friends death. _No. _Leo knew he was thinking ahead of himself. His friends didn't think it was his fault. Even Hazel, who had been with him the day Nemesis... he tried to put the thought out of his mind. Leo was just overreacting. His friends would come out fine, and he would not be a murderer. Besides, he had other things to worry about. And right now that was fixing the ship's engine. They had discovered that the engine was broken when the _Argo ll _had started slowing down, and eventually stopped moving. Leo had dropped his screwdriver and bent to pick it up, when he heard a familiar voice call his name. " Leo." Hazel was standing in the doorway.

" Beauty Queen."

" Yeah. Don't call me that."

" No promises." Leo grinned. The truth was, he didn't know how he felt about Hazel. She was a nice, sweet girl, and he had a tendency to fall for those type. But on the other hand, they had shared some history together through one of Hazels so-called "Blackouts" and after that he wasn't really sure how to be around her.

Hazel rolled her eyes. " Just came in to say dinner was about ready."

" Alright. Be down when the engine's fixed. Which won't take long."

" Well, hurry up, because you know how Coach Hedge gets when someone's late." Coach Hedge was a war- crazed satyr who Chiron insisted that we bring him along on this trip. Leo would never admit this, but sometimes he was glad for the old goats company. Leo screwed the last bolt in on the engine, took a good look at it, and headed upstairs, hoping this would not be the last time he'd felt like he accomplished something.

**End of Chapter One. What do ya'll think? :) ~ Madeline **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

**Percy's P.O.V**

Percy held tight to Annabeth's hand as a thousand memories came flooding back to him. Their first kiss. All those times Annabeth had kissed him when he did something stupid. Her first words when he had arrived at camp: _You drool when you sleep. _A laugh escaped his lips as that thought surfaced. Laughter. A weird thing, considering he'd basically committed suicide when he chose to fall into Tartarus with his girlfriend. But hey, he was not losing his wise girl again. Never again. Those thoughts were rudely jolted out of him when he hit the floor. No, this was not your average wood tile or carpet. In fact, it was stone. Percy groaned. Apparently slamming into a stone floor after falling kind of fast wasn't a good thing. Percy felt as if someone was using his lungs as a punching bag. Whenever he could get some air, it would be knocked right out of him again. Panting, he sat up. In a whisper that was barley audible, he said, " Annabeth." Fortunately, she had good hearing.

" Seaweed Brain." Annabeth too, had a voice that was very faint, and far away. Percy didn't know where he found the strength, but he lifted up Riptide. The glowing sword provided a faint light, and he could see his girlfriends face about two feet away from him. Not that far, but he sure felt like it was. Annabeth was not in good shape. She had a long scrape on the side of her face, and a black eye. Not to mention her face was as pale as a ghost's. But she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. " Percy, your so stupid. you didn't have to come here with me."

" And leave you to die? Um, no."

" I think I can survive without your help, thank you very much." Then Annabeth kissed him. A good, long kiss. Once they were done, Percy teased,

" Have you looked at yourself lately? I think you could use some help."

" And what about you Seaweed brain?" They kissed again. And for that moment, Percy thought everything was going to turn out fine. Of course right then a voice boomed down on them, so loud it shook the cavern:

" Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase. I have been waiting for your arrival."

**End of 2nd chapter! yay. ~ Madeline**


End file.
